School Carnival of Love
by various crimes
Summary: Well it's just as the title suggests. . . SasuNaru,Shikatema, and more!


The pink haired girl had never been more excited about anything ever, except perhaps the first time that Sasuke had said one wonderful word to her: "Hi". Or the first time that he had offered her anything, which was to help her look for their missing friend, Naruto. However, those events aside the Konoha Fair is something that she was secretly dying to go to, with her certain somebody whom she has had a major crush on all her life. Literally, ALL HER LIFE she was sure that she had had visions of him in her mother's womb. She brushed her short hair for an unnecessarily long time that morning to give her the courage to ask him to the fair. She looked at herself in the mirror and practiced.

" Um, Sasuke-kun if you're not going to be too busy would you mind hanging out with me?" That sounded way too clingy.

" So Sasuke, have you heard about the fair on Friday? Do you want to check out the events with me?" Better but it seems kind of forward. She bit her lip concentrating and then worried that maybe the bite mark would make her lips look too dry and unkissable, Gasp. She ran to her cosmetic bag looking for lip-gloss but had to settle for Chap Stick. She tossed her head and looked herself in the eye. Her green eyes were pretty and the mascara really made them stand out, like a forest with a sunny glow. She beamed; yes today would be the day that Sasuke noticed her.

When she got to school everyone was in a flitter even the most relaxed of people were looking mildly interested, like Shikamaru, or Shino. On second thought, she was not certain if relaxed was a good way to describe the latter, maybe serious, he always appears when there is something drastic going on but otherwise he's almost nonexistent. She glanced around the room looking anxiously for the dark haired, incredibly pale beauty. She found him already seated and resting his chin on his clasped hands. Oh, he must be thinking about important things, should she bother him? A tall blonde haired girl walked by purposely running into her shoulder.

" Ino." She growled just loud enough for the blonde to hear her.

" Sakura, what are you staring at?" She asked looking over at the God seated at the table.

" It's none of your business. Now get out of my way. My team has things to talk about."

Luckily for Sakura for almost every class project and pairing she had been placed in Sasuke's group. It was like heaven was granting her her fondest wish.

" Sakura the science project is over, so don't give me that." She laughed flicking a thick strand of yellow hair out of her eyes.

" Well we're talking about our grades." Sakura invented hoping Ino was dumb enough to believe her.

Ino glared at her and stomped over to her chair next to a plump ruddy cheeked boy currently munching on a big bag of Fritos. She looked over at her partners and moped.

Sakura walked up to Sasuke's desk, opened her lips before utterly blanking. What had she told herself to say?

" A- Anoo." She started gripping her hands into tight fists.

Sasuke turned only his eyes to her but said nothing.

"Would you be interested in going to the fair with me?" She blurted.

Sasuke did not look surprised in the least, he had known for a long time of the girl's obsession with him, he just never really gave it all that much thought. He figured he could ignore it for as long as possible and live his life peacefully, but there must have been more excitement in the air than usual because he actually nodded his head. Sakura stared at him for a whole minute.

" Really!" She screamed in his ear accidentally. He winced almost wishing he could take it back.

" This will be so much fun!" She squealed jumping up and down and then stopped realizing that she looked like a complete retard. Sasuke was watching her with a hint of amusement in his eye. She was actually cute like this when she wasn't talking, her bubbly reaction reminded him of someone . . . but that thought washed away as the teacher finally made an appearance.

" Class listen up!" He said clearly and seriously taking the students by surprise. Kakashi sensei was never serious.

" What we have coming up is of vital importance so everyone, Shut up." And everyone's mouth closed with an audible snap of teeth.

" In two days it is the KONOHA CARANIVAL OF LOVE!" He exclaimed. A skinny boy in a green stretchy looking gym outfit jumped up onto his desk.

" That's right! We must all celebrate to the fullest I know I will . . . Sakura Chan!"

Sakura sunk into her chair trying to hide her face but then realized she had nothing to be ashamed of, she was going with Uchiha Sasuke.

" That's right Lee. But before that I have to ask some of the students to man the booths." No one raised his or her hands. " Come on, it will be fun, just as fun as going on the rides, believe me." So with a few grumbles and sighs he got a good number of seniors to help out.

The day of the fair

Sakura could not believe her eyes here she was walking, next to, next to Sasuke. He was wearing his regular blue hoody and cut off khaki pants and she could not help herself from grabbing his sleeve. He looked down at her when he felt the pull on his arm. She stared up almost in horror, oh no what if he thought she was annoying?

" Are you hungry?" She questioned sweetly batting her eyes rapidly.

" No." he stated flatly.

" Yeah, me neither." Then she mentally slapped her forehead, as her stomach let out the loudest growl. She worried that he may have heard but upon quickly glancing she saw that he was looking straight ahead. Phew, the noise must have covered it up. There was loud music and running kids everywhere, which was actually making Sasuke a little uncomfortable. What possessed him to come out here? He could have taken the day off from school. A dark mysterious tent caught his eye and turned his head to peer into the dimly lit entrance.

" What's that?" he gestured toward it, noticing all the other brightly colored signs and banners, while this one was bare.

" Oh that's the fortuneteller's tent I think." Sakura answered happy that she had listened to Kakashi sensei explain the plans for the fair. He stood still, curiously looking in. Sakura saw Ino and snuggled closer. Ino stood and gaped at her but then turned quickly toward the food booth as if trying to eat away her grief.

He stepped slightly away from her toward the tent.

" Let's go in." He said not even bothering to see if she wanted to. She followed him inside. It was not that exciting: a smoke machine was set up in a corner and glow in the dark stars were stuck up everywhere. She could not believe that Sasuke was actually interested in this kind of stuff; she made a mental note to read up on fortune cards later. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw the woman, actually the man sitting behind the circular table. At first he looked quite beautiful, with pale skin and long black hair that framed his face. Then as she got closer she could see the sharp contours of the face with eerie yellow eyes. She wanted to pull Sasuke out of there but he sat mechanically in the chair. A deep, raspy voice swirled around them as the ageless man read their fortunes.

" You both will fall in love. You both will be happy. And you both will never see each other again."

" WHAT!" Sakura shrieked.

" I know of what I speak." He hissed staring into a blank crystal while a man standing behind him waved his cards at her. She glared at the dork in the glasses standing in the background.

" Stop that you idiot, you didn't even read our fortunes." He just smiled and bowed before disappearing into the shadows. " Sasuke? Let's get out of here. These people don't know shit." She begged.

Sasuke sat looking into the ball as well, as if it held unknown secrets. He was getting way too into this she thought as she patted him on the shoulder.

" Please, you don't buy this crap right?" She asked with a shaky voice. The fortuneteller bent his head back and let out a hideous laugh that made Sakura want to vomit. " You, You!" She could not think of a bad thing to call him. " You horrible creep!"

" I told you, you would be happy. Now go before I bite your face off."

" Wha-a" She sat shocked.

Sasuke seemed to awaken from dreamland and gallantly led her out of the tent.

" Oh my God!" Sakura yelled angrily. "This is a kid's fair for Christ's sake."

"Hn." He replied.

Sakura could not stop the feeling that something was crawling up and down her skin.

"He-y how about we go . . . over there." i.e. anywhere far away from the mad fortuneteller.

" Fine." He said but something was definitely bothering him as he followed her across the field covered in booths, rides, and trash. Sakura was happy to see that her good friend, Hinata seemed to be enjoying herself on the teacups and that she wasn't alone.

A short cut brown haired boy could not hide his toothy grin as he looked across him at the beautiful girl who sat before him. Despite the fast spinning of the cup he did not feel dizzy in the least. He could have stayed all day on that one ride if she wished. Perhaps it was because he had something to focus on, a point to look at, Hinata. Her glowing silver eyes bored into his making it possible for everything else to fade away. He stopped turning the wheel and placed his dark hands on top of hers, before leaning across it and giving her a passionate kiss. She surprised him by maneuvering her hands out from his holding his face and delicately tracing the red tattoos on his cheeks with her thumbs. He growled softly deep in his throat and she giggled breathing in his breath in absolute contentment.

" Kiba." She whispered when their lips broke apart, his foot stomped a little like a dog wagging his tail and he scooted around the wheel to sit beside her and wrap her in his arms.

Sakura looked away and wondered if maybe Sasuke would do something like that with her? The damn voice burst into her head. " And you will never see each other again." She was slightly relieved when she saw another couple that was having a much harder time than Hinata.

" Temari! Wait!" A tall boy with silver earrings and a brown ponytail called after a blonde pigtailed girl.

" I'm not wasting my time with you!" She shouted walking angrily away.

" But you said that you wanted to earlier, what's wrong?" He asked scratching his head. In fact wasn't she the one who called him asking if he was free? He looked up at the sky for answers.

" The only reason why I'm here is for my little brother. All right? I'm not here for fun and games."

" Okay, but don't you want someone to talk to, you're brother's working one of the booths right?"

" Yes." She answered still not looking at him but slowing her pace a little.

" How about we just chill out for a while huh?"

"No. Thank you." She looked like she was about to run when she froze.

"SHI-KA-MU-RA! Let me go!" She couldn't move so she yelled at the top of her lungs.

He did the only thing he knew that would stop her; he used his shadow technique.

He stood silent and commenced lifting his arms. She felt her arms move in the exact same way and she shook trying to resist the movement. She grit her teeth while trying to come to terms with the idea that he may make her do something really embarrassing. She watched as her arms strained and her fingers began to move on their own in sign language.

She gasped as she read her hands spelling out: I love you. Immediately after it was done her hands dropped and the shadow was removed. She turned and glared at him but she couldn't prevent her lips from trembling into a tiny smile. The genius thought now would be a good time to take her into his arms for a loving embrace, when she whipped out her fan and jumped on flying away.

" NO! Stop!" He yelled running to catch up because now she was where his shadow could not touch her. He ran all the while muttering things about her under his breath. "Women are SO much trouble especially this one. Why am I doing this?" He panted, every once in a while looking up to check on her position. She looked down at him and grinned evilly.

"Don't worry, Shika tonight I'll make this all worth your while." She murmured.

Ino sat beating her head against the wooden booth.

" Stop doing that." The plump boy, Choji, admonished stuffing some of the popcorn he was selling in his mouth.

" You make an awful salesperson." she remarked.

" I know, but food is just so damn good. You want some? I'll give it to you free."

"No thanks."

Ino practically burst into a fresh batch of tears when she looked at the booth across form her where another classmate, Tenten was selling cotton candy. She eyed the long line and how a certain boy kept returning to it. The longhaired Hyuga reappeared for a third time to talk to the lady behind the pink and blue swirls.

" Now sir, I can not help you." She said in an old-fashioned voice.

" Don't you have anything else I can nibble on?" She blushed wondering from whence this romantic side had sprung.

" There are people waiting." She sighed.

" Please." He whispered sending shocks through her. Her hands dropped the white paper stick. This brought loud shouts from angry customers who were ready to stampede over the boy to get to the cotton candy. " I'll be back." He said giving her so many hints from his creamy eyes.

" I'll be here." She knew she sounded dumb but at that moment it didn't matter. Hyuga Neji had somehow fallen for her.

" Dear Lord is EVERYONE hooking up !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ino screamed.

" No." answered Choji.

" You didn't have to answer that."

Sakura looked around and noticed that they were getting to the end of the fair when Sasuke stopped and she did too both staring at the same thing.

One person was jumping, laughing and basically having a full out ball, currently occupying a huge yellow blow up Moon Bounce. Sakura felt a moment of jealousy, how come he is so happy while I'm not? she wondered.

Sasuke's eyes were riveted to the pop out mass in front of him but more closely at the bundle of joy that was doing flips and leaps inside. Naruto had not come to class for the last couple of days, how come he's here now? Sasuke thought.

Naruto caught sight of his two classmates and shouted waving at them.

" Come on try it! It's amazing!"

How could they resist that pair of dazzling blue eyes and that smile that was brighter than the Moon Bounce? Sakura was the first to wiggle under the netting and Naruto helped her to her feet. Next Sasuke slowly scrambled in. Not wanting any help he quickly stood up. As soon as he was upright Naruto launched into the air and so did Sakura. Sasuke made a light jump feeling foolish, and then Sakura fell full out on the cushioned floor while Sauske stumbled into the side, accidentally trapping Naruto under his weight. He leaned heavily not able to get a good footing while Sakura called for him to help her up. He didn't move as he looked into those light blue eyes. Naruto pushed his hands on the other's chest to help him move. Then he scratched the back of his head laughing softly.

" I guess grown men shouldn't jump on Moon Bounces." He chuckled. Sasuke still had not taken his eyes off him.

" Yeah you're right."

" Uh, Sasuke a little help here." Sakura called, though by now she probably could have risen on her own.

He didn't even look her way.

" You both will fall in love. You both will be happy." The words played in Sakura's mind like a sick melody. She looked between her two guy friends and her heart sank in her chest.

She threw herself on her stomach and squirmed out of the bounce as fast as she could. She couldn't breathe.

Sausuke and Naruto stood practically nose-to-nose.

" Uh, its getting kind of ho- small in here, I should go do my job."

Sasuke raised a questioning brow. " I'm the one working this booth" the blond, spiky haired boy smiled but then he looked at the squishy floor forlornly.

" But nobody came here anyway."

" I did." Naruto looked up surprised.

" Aren't you here with Sakura?"

" I don't even know where she is." At that Naruto looked around in confusion because it was true, he did not even notice her leave.

Sakura ran she ran until she ran into a hard body.

" How would you like a tattoo?" Kakashi- sensei asked. What? She wiped her nose and looked up at him as if he were an alien.

" Maybe not." He pouted.

" Actually, I want one, what do you have?" He led her to countless piles of stickers. Her eyes welled up with tears as she looked at a broken heart. Kakashi also looked at the sticker in her hand,

" You don't want that one."

" Yes, yes I do." She sniffed. Kakashi relented realizing that she wouldn't listen no matter what he said.

" Where do you want it?"

" Here." She whispered putting a hand to her chest, where her heart is. The girls that were lined up for a mile all glowered at Sakura as they watched their handsome teacher lightly press the sticker to her chest with a small damp sponge. Then he bent and blew on it causing Sakura's hurting heart to flutter. He looked up and smiled at her.

" The good thing about these, is that they come off easily." he said giving her a wink. Pervert, she thought but she hoped he was right she hoped her heart could heal.

Naruto rolled out of the bounce and sat for a second catching his breath. Before he knew it Sasuke was practically on top of him.

" Why did you leave?" He asked in a sultry manner that made Naruto's eyes become the size of the earth's moon.

" I told you it was too cramped in there."

" I saw you earlier today." He said crawling closer to him.

"Ya- you did?" Naruto gulped. " Why didn't you stop by?"

" I saw you in a crystal ball."

" Humph, and what was I doing?"

" Being a dumbass."

" EXCUSE ME?"

" I saw you sitting at home crying in bed."

" Whoa that's freaky- wait I wasn't crying I was sick!"

" You were crying and looking at last year's picture of our class, and touching my face with your pointer finger."

" I- I was not! How the hell would you know that?" He huffed in a big breath and pointed an accusing finger at him,

" You freaking stalked me!"

" Would you be happy if I told you that I did?" Sasuke shook his head even he could not believe what he saw in that crystal ball.

" Um- uh No- Maybe."

" Maybe yes?" He said pressing his face even closer.

" Yeah." They kissed with Naruto leaning his back against the bounce not caring who saw them and who didn't, because it was what they had been secretly dying to do.

~FIN~


End file.
